


Surprises

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a surprise for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

Draco's first thought when he woke up was that Harry was in so much trouble for not being in bed on Valentine's. His second thought was that he could be a little generous seeing as how Harry was likely cooking him breakfast in bed judging by the smell. His third thought was that these pillows were absolutely ridiculous and that he had to keep them in the bedroom. (Certainly not thrown out because as ridiculous as they were, they were...cute. And thoughtful--two men leaning toward each other to kiss. Draco could see himself and Harry doing the same in bed.)

Stretching, Draco listened very carefully and slowly smiled when he realized that the sounds from the kitchen had abated. He plumped up the pillows and smoothed out the duvet to make breakfast easier.

Despite the anticipation and smugness, however, he groaned when he saw that Harry had worn the boxers. "Really?"

Harry smirked and gave a small shrug, keeping the tray carefully balanced in his hands. "They're comfy."

"Garish," Draco snorted. He pondered how to best to strip his lover of his red-hearted pants.

"Later," Harry admonished him, somehow knowing exactly what Draco was thinking. He sat on the bed and set the tray between them. It was filled with two omelets, fruit, tea and coffee, and a few French pastries.

Draco's mouth watered. "Are those--"

"From that bakery you love?" Harry's smile was all smugness. "Why, yes, I believe they are."

Draco raised an eyebrow and pulled one of the omelets toward his end of the tray. "Mushrooms and cheese?"

Harry nodded and picked up a fork. "Naturally."

"I will then, of course, have to think of an appropriate way to thank you while I eat." Starting with the pants, but Draco's morning wood stiffened more as he considered what else he could do.

Harry licked his lips and his face was one of complete anticipation.

~~~

Straddling Harry's thighs, Draco finished painting Harry's chest and stomach with the left over whipped cream from their breakfast. Harry tilted his head up and looked down. He raised his eyebrows as he then looked at Draco. "Really?"

Draco smirked. It had been a little difficult, but writing Harry ♥ Draco had been fitting. "It suits."

Harry hummed and rested his head back on his crossed arms. "And what about the reverse?"

"The reverse?" Draco put the bowl on the nightstand and bent his head to begin the slow, tortuous clean up. Bit by bit, licking and sucking and nipping. Harry's gasps and moans were delightful to hear and Draco kept his legs tight around Harry's hips to keep his balance as Harry's hips bucked up. 

"Ah, the, um..." Harry's breath left him in a rush as Draco bit one of his nipples. 

Draco chuckled as he looked up through his eyelashes. "You were saying?"

Harry blinked slowly. "I--"

"I thought not," Draco purred. He finished cleaning up the mess, leaving a stickier one in his wake, and sat back up when Harry's erection hit him in the chin. "Eager?"

Quick as a flash, Draco found himself on his back, Harry leaning over him. Draco cleared his throat and edged his hips out from where they were pinned uncomfortably under Harry's knees. "No need to get so impatient."

Harry calmly gripped Draco's wrists in one hand and with the other, pulled his wand off the nightstand. "Impatient? I can't imagine anyone having patience after what you just did."

Draco couldn't stop himself from feeling the smallest triumph at the words. "What are you going to do about it?"

A whispered spell and Draco's arse was loose and slick. Harry pushed himself between Draco's legs and bent his head as he pushed his cock into Draco's hole. "What am I going to do?" Harry pulled out and then back in. Hot and maddeningly slow. "I'm going to make sure you come twice before I'm ready."

Draco bit his lip and braced his legs as best he could on the bed. Harry chuckled.

~~~

Draco sighed happily, laying half on Harry, their legs tangled up together in the sheets. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Harry squeezed his shoulder and kissed the top of his head. "Happy Valentine's Day. You good?"

Worn out, wrung out--Harry had made him come three times, not two--and aching in all the right places...Draco was beyond good. "Yeah. Just one question?" Harry hummed questioningly. "What about my present?"

Harry groaned. "Spoiled prat."

"Your spoiled prat," Draco reminded him.

"Mm, that you are. That you are."


End file.
